Charmed: Forever And A Day
by Kaelz
Summary: Billie and Christy were only the warm up....


_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING !!!!**_

_**Authors Note: First Charmed Fic guys, its set a few weeks after the season 8 finale. Hope You enjoy.**_

_**Charmed: Forever And A Day. - Chapter 1.**_

Paige flipped through the pages of the Book Of Shadows that lay on the kitchen counter. In the centre, there was a bowl with smoke flowing out of it. Scattered around the counter were packets, jars and bundles of herbs. She picked up a pinch of powder from a small bowl.

"And one pinch of ground carrot seeds…." she said as she threw powder into the smoking pot. A column of fire shot up from the bowl ad then back down. Paige gave a satisfied smile. Just as she was putting the potion into vials, she heard the sound of breaking furniture, she looked up with a start.

"PAIGE!!!" Piper's voice shouted through the other room. Grabbing a vial, she sprinted out of the kitchen into the living room. A demon stood over Piper, an energy ball in his hand.

"HEY!" Paige shouted, getting the demons attention and prompting him to throw the energy ball at her. Paige's well practiced arm thrust out.

"Energy Ball!" she shouted, and the blue ball of energy swiftly changed direction back to its caster in a swirl of sparkling light. Hitting him square in the chest, he became engulfed in flames and with one final scream of pain, disappeared. Paige stepped over the broken furniture to help her sister up.

"are you okay?" she asked the older Halliwell. Piper brushed her clothes off with her hands.

"I'm fine, he just surprised me that's all. Dunno why, that's the third damn demon attack this week" Paige and Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Fourth actually, I got attacked today on my way home from my job interview, hence the potions" Paige said, gesturing to the magical items laid out on the counter.

"Everything go okay?" Piper asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah, I vanquished his sorry ass" Paige replied as she threw some more ingredients into the bowl.

"I guessed, I was talking about the interview" Piper said, grabbing a pestle and mortar and mixing some herbs up. Paige flipped a few pages again and with one finger moving down the page, she picked up another jar.

"Yeah it was good, they said they'd call" she said. Piper tipped some of the herbs into the bowl, it bubbled slightly.

"I still think you have enough on your plate right now, Paige. You're married, you have charges to guide, being a full time Whitelighter isn't exactly easy work"

"I know, but now that the whole final battle thing is over, I'd like to spend some extra time getting my non-magical life back up off the ground, you know?" the younger witch replied. Piper just smiled and nodded.

"Although if all these demons keep attacking left, right and centre, I may as well just give up now"

She threw another herb into the mixture and it gave a slight cracking noise and gave a small explosion.

"Paige, you must have at least 30 vials here" Piper said, looking around at all the potions.

"Actually its 34. And I'm just stocking up, I mean we've got demons coming out of our ears lately and it would be handy to have potions ready when we need them. And plus I thought I'd give a few to Phoebe, you know, just in case." Piper nodded. She looked up, a sudden thought occurring to her.

"How's Billie doing?"

"Pretty well actually, you know considering she just killed her sister. And she's really trying to make up for everything that she did to us, she's out there protecting innocents as we speak."

Piper frowned.

"Is it really a good idea to let her go out looking for trouble like that?" she asked in concern.

"Well that's what I thought, but she can handle herself. We should trust her." Paige replied

Piper's frown eased a little.

"Well as long as she's careful, I know the Triad is gone but there's still demons out there, dangerous ones"

"Exactly" Paige replied, closing the Book of Shadows. "so it makes perfect sense to get rid of them and protect as many innocents as we can, and Billie's a good witch, its part of the job description."

"Hmm, so is dying young" Piper said, a slight edge of bitterness to her voice.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CRASH!!!**

The young, blonde witch fell against the nearby dumpster.

"ouch" she said, looking up in annoyance at the demon who was standing in front of her. Using her telekinesis to boost her acrobatic skills, she kicked up off the ground and somersaulted backwards onto the top of the dumpster to avoid the energy ball that had hit the spot she was slouched on just seconds before.

The demon, dressed all in black, ran towards her, wielding an athame. He swung the dagger at Billie's legs, she jumped to avoid it and swiftly kicked it out of his hand. The demon looked from his now empty hand back up to Billie and she delivered a quick kick to his face. He stumbled back. Billie somersaulted back off the dumpster to land right in front of the demon, she thrust her hand out and used her power to throw the demon against a wall. He fell to the floor, slightly disorientated. Billie back flipped a few meters down the alley to grab the athame. Before the demon could even get up, she spun round and with perfect aim, threw the blade into the demons chest. He exploded promptly in a ball of flame. Billie walked over to the spot where her opponent had just been vanquished and picked up his athame. She shook her head in disgust.

"Tut tut tut……amateurs" she muttered.

She walked off, out of the alley, trying to look inconspicuous. From behind a nearby fence, a tall, brunette with a freckle on one side of her face stood, watching. Her eyes hidden behind dark glasses. She arched one eyebrow and smiled slightly.

_**Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you think.**_

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
